


The Thief and the Captain | Beginnings

by LiciaJewel



Series: ❖ The Thief and the Captain ❖ [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: Blue light surrounded her, filling and warming her cold body. The beating of her heart was loud in her ears, her mind spinned and everything tingled. It was as every cell in her was vibrating.“Eyes up, Guardian.”





	The Thief and the Captain | Beginnings

She gave out an audible gasp, the cold mist air pouring into her lungs. Blue light surrounded her, filling and warming her cold body. The beating of her heart was loud in her ears, her mind spinned and everything tingled. It was as every cell in her was vibrating.

 What was going on? Where was she? Who was she? 

 Her mind flash with brief visions.

 Faceless shadows surrounded her, a flash of light, follow by a bang.

 She collapsed to the ground. Knees landed hard, followed by the sound of cracking plants. A bright light flooded her eyes. She threw up her hands in attempt to shield herself.

“Eyes up, Guardian.” a strange voice cut through the light. “I’m so very happy to finally meet you. I’ve been looking for you for such a long time.”

“A-And…” her voice cracked. “Who are you? Where are you?”

 “Oh!” the light started to dim. It allowed her make out the silhouette of something floating not far from her face. “It might help if I stop shining into your eyes.”

 She blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes adjust to the world around her.

 The small black form soon turn into a small white drone. Eight smooth pyramids encased a small charcoal sphere. In the center was a small blue glyph, highlighting the edges with it’s glow.

“Hello.” It said  happily .

 “Hello.” she replied back.

 She pulled herself up into a sitting position, breathing in another deep breath of cool air. It felt good. She closed her eyes.

 The world around her came to life. The wind blowed through the canopy. An owl calling through the night. Crickets playing their little songs, and a light humming that came from the little drone. It was all coming back to her as her body began to calm down.

“Guardian?” a small voice floated down to her, concern lacing it’s tone.

“Guardian?” she open her eyes and look at the little machine. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Cause that’s what you are, a Guardian.” it said.

It swayed back and forth,  gently . The little drones shell ticking ever so. 

She found it kind of adorable, in it’s own little way. 

“If I’m a Guardian,” she paused, “then what does that make you.” 

“I’m your Ghost.” it said with a hint of joy. 

The Guardian propped herself up onto her arms, leaning back, and crossed her legs. 

“So what does a Ghost do?” 

“I find my guardian.” the Ghost said as it floated toward her, then stopped. 

She sighed, and rubbed her head, only to find her fingers get stuck in a tangled of dark hair. She gave a few good tugs and free her hand, and let it dropped back down to the ground. 

“You found me, so what do we do next?” 

The little Ghost look down. The front of its shell ticking in the opposite direction of the back. Was it thinking? 

“I’m,” it paused. “I’m not sure. What do you want to do?” 

What did she want do? Sitting her, though peaceful,  really  wasn’t going to get her anywhere, but where was she supposed to go? 

“I should  probably  know what a Guardian is, right?” she asked. “That way I can know what I’m suppose to do.” 

“Oh!” the Ghost exclaimed. The pieces of its shell  quickly  moving out then spinning back into position. “I can answer that  easily .” 

“Guardians are those that  possess  enough of the travelers light to  be brought  back from the dead.” 

 The world went silent, as her mind tried and process this small, but major piece of information.  

Dead. She is, no was dead, and this Ghost brought her back from not being ... dead. She  was confused  now, nothing made sense and she now had more questions.  

“Breathe, Guardian.” a soft voice called to her. “I’m here. I’ll help you.”    

It was so sweet, this little thing. The Ghost and her have only  just  met but already it was trying to take care of her.  

The Guardian lift up its hand for the little machine, it landed with the weight of a feather. The warmth of it moving through her hand. 

“Why were you out here? In the middle of the...” She look around. The full moon lighting up the world. The night sky peeking through dense green canopy of towering trees. In the distance she could hear the sound of running water.  

“... woods?” 

She wanted to get her mind off the fact she was once dead. 

“I wandered away from my camp in search for you.” it answered “I am not sure why you were out so far. I don’t think anyone lived out here.” 

The sound of howling dogs, echoed in the distance. 

“Neither do I.” she said. 

She rested the Ghost in her lap.  Mindlessly  petting it’s points. It didn’t seem to mind, as it was humming in content and it seem to be helping her calm. 

“A camp you said?” she asked. “Are they still there?” 

 It looked up at her, the bright blue glyph blinking. 

“ I believe  so.They were not going to move until they gather enough supplies to continue.” It answered. “I’ve only  really  been away for four hours. Do you want to start there?”

“Is there other Guardians?” she asked. “At the camp I mean.” 

She assumed there would be other guardians beside herself. How else would Ghost know to search for one. 

“Oh yes. There are many at the camp.”

“Then we should start there.”

She pushed herself off the ground, brushing off the dirt from her butt. The Ghost floated out of her hand to take post in front of her. 

“You know, I can’t keep calling you ‘Guardian’, do you remember your name? I know that coming back does; it erases certain things from the mind.” it look away staring at the ground. “Sorry.” 

So that’s why she couldn’t remember anything. Whatever force  was used  to bring her back from death, also clear her memories. Even the Ghost couldn’t control it. 

“It’s okay.” she said. 

The Guardian lifted her hand to pet the Ghost. She hated the thought of it feeling guilty. 

“A name, huh.” 

She closed her eyes and breathe. Trying to focus her mind on a name. Hoping not everything  was lost  in there. 

A itch formed in her head, small images flashed across the mind's eye. Paper with fuzzy words, a couple of letters clearer than others. Her head began to hurt, and she open her eyes. 

“Kety?” she said unsure, that wasn’t a name, but it hurt to much to try and search for another. 

“Kety.” the Ghost tested it out, then spinned it parts in excitement “I like that name. Hello, Kety. I am North.” 

“Hello, North.” Kety smiled. “Let’s go find out what we do next.”

 


End file.
